


Just a Bad Dream

by torihoshigirl



Series: Setolox Domestic AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Enderlox, Other, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small yet light footsteps stepped across the floor of the empty hallway. The only light the child had was the light produced by the redstone torches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Today was apparently a day for me to write another shippy, fluffy, established relationship fanfiction. I had the idea when I saw the prompt on my tumblr dashboard but while writing this, I realized it was more inspired than based on the actual prompts which made me re-evaluate what I was doing. I still kept the idea but decided this is more inspired by the prompt than based off it. But it did what a prompt should so... That's something to be said.
> 
> As I have established, the child mentioned here is just a fan child I made up. I mostly wrote this as an attempt to write out a personality for her but it turned into just parent-daughter interactions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it regardless.

Small yet light footsteps stepped across the floor of the empty hallway. The only light the child had was the light produced by the redstone torches. She clutched onto her blankie tightly as she reached her parents’ room and slowly opened the door. Once she stopped in front of the door, she slowly reached for the door knob, feeling a bit unsure about waking up her dads. She quickly brushed off this uneasiness and opened the door, peeking into the room. She noticed the master bed where both her dads slept. Through the darkness, she wasn’t sure if either of them were awake so she loudly whispered “Daddy?”

She noticed one of the shapes move around and sit themselves up. From the darkness, she saw the motion of long-ish hair moving around. “Chrystal?”

Her dad let out a sigh and turned on a small light to try and see her better “What’s wrong honey?”

"I had a bad dream…" she said with sadness in her tone "And I can still hear those scary spiders outside… I can’t get back to sleep now…"

"Aww…" replied her dad. He seemed to be thinking a bit before he moved a bit and said "Here, you can sleep here for the rest of the night."

Her face lighted up at the offer. She walked over to the bed, still dragging her blankie on the floor. She climbed over her father and settled herself down in the middle, clutching her blankie close to her chest. As her dad covered her and himself with the blanket, she turned over to see her other daddy. A part of her wondered if he was pretending to sleep or if he really had managed to sleep through all that.

As she reached to shake him, she felt her other dad’s hand hold her wrist in place. “Don’t bother your daddy.” he said with a firm tone “He needs his sleep.”

"Sorry." she said as she put her hand away, back to hugging her blankie close to her chest. "What has daddy been doing?"

"Not too sure…" he muttered "Seto’s just been working later at night. I don’t know what he’s planning but I’m really hoping he’s not overworking himself."

Chrystal thought back to the dream she saw then turned to face her dad straight in the eyes “Can I tell you about my dream, daddy?”

"If it’ll help you sleep, go ahead." he said turning to look her into the eyes as well. He smiled to assure her that he was listening "I’ll try to help you if you get too scared, okay? And remember, low whisper"

"Okay." she replied, making her voice quieter not to disturb her daddy.

There was a moment of silence before she felt comfortable telling her story “So I was in this scary place. I was in that place you said was where the bad kids go.”

"The End?"

"Yeah that place." she said.

"I’ve never shown you pictures of the End." stated her dad "Are you suuure it was The End?"

"It looked like it." she replied "It was all dark and scary… There were those strange long leg and arm things too."

"The Endermen?" he asked.

"Yeah the endy things."

She noticed an amused smile form on her dad’s face. “Okay, keep telling me what else it looked like.”

"There was this man in there too." she continued "And he looked like you but not as old."

She noticed her dad’s smile replace itself with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

"He had your hair." she said touching at the hair blocking one of his eyes "Except his eyes were glowing and he had wings."

She stretched her arms out trying to imitate the length of the wings the man had “Wings like this length. They didn’t look like angel or chicken wings though. I’m not sure what sort of wings they were. Except he had things on that looked like the things you wear during the day.”

"Hm." he said "That is odd."

There was a moment of silence before he asked “What was so scary about it? Did the strange man try to attack you?”

"No." she replied "He didn’t see me. But I saw a not as old daddy there."

"Your other daddy?"

"Yeah." she said "He looked really sad. He had tears falling out of his eyes. He was looking like he was ready to fight or something because he had a hurting light ball ready."

"His magic." corrected her dad "But that does sound strange. What else happened? Did they start fighting?"

"Yeah…" she said with a solemn tone in her whisper "I think it was daddy with his magic ball who attacked first. Except it didn’t look like he could win."

"That’s not good… What else happened? Do you know if anyone won?"

She thought back to her dream and said “I think it was the flying man. He had small swords

"Small swords…" he repeated.

"I don’t remember what they’re called." she said "But Jake has them on his paws. Those things he use when you pretend to tell him to hurt Mr Sky."

"Oh, those are claws." he explained "It sounds like that guy was part dragon. Wings, claws, flying…"

"Does the Endydragon look like you then daddy?" she asked.

He chuckled a bit “No, the Enderdragon definitely looks like a regular dragon, not a man like me.”

"Why did he look like you though?" asked Chrystal.

Her dad stayed quiet for a few moments. She waited patiently until he continued whispering to her “I don’t know… It was just a dream though. I don’t think it means anything Chrystal.”

She still felt unsure and nervous about it, thinking back to her dream. She decided she needed to be assured about how their relationship was doing and asked “Have you two been fighting?”

"Not at all dear." he said, pulling her close to his chest "We only have small stupid arguments that aren’t important. Our relationship is stable as far as I’m concerned."

She nodded her head feeling a bit satisfied but then asked “Are you feeling alright daddy? Have you been thinking about flying away to the End to help the Endydragon with the bad kids?”

"I can assure you that I’ve never been able to fly and I still can’t." he joked "It’d be cool if I could but I don’t think I’d be able to leave the Overworld. Helping the Enderdragon would probably get me good pay or something but I like it up here with you and daddy Seto."

She smiled hearing him and at the comfort of his warmth. She snuggled closer while bringing her blankie closer to herself as well. She could feel her dad run his fingers through her hair and whisper “Try to sleep, okay? I promise that nothing is happening and as long as me and Seto are here, nothing’s going to hurt you. And we’ll do everything we can to make sure nothing comes between us.”

"Okay." said Chrystal as she tried to close her eyes to fall asleep "Good night daddy…"

"Good night Chrystal. Sweet dreams."


End file.
